The present invention relates to a medical instrument for the removal of stones such as gall and kidney stones from the human body and to a method and apparatus for crushing a calculus, more particularly to a method and apparatus for crushing a calculus into small pieces without damaging the organ at all by means of large destructive force due to the explosion.